


Pociąg

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [34]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Television Watching, Trains, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny nie rozumie pasji swojego męża, chociaż próbuje.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 34 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>. <i>Dedykuję czekającym na Sherlocka</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pociąg

Penny oczywiście wiedziała, że czasem nie zrozumie swojego męża. Był w końcu geniuszem z własnym światem. Miała nadzieję przyzwyczaić się do jego nerdowskich dziwactw, jednak ten dalej ją zaskakiwał.

— Nie rozumiesz — jęknął Leonard. — To taki moment w życiu, że kiedy widzisz światło w tunelu, myślisz: o, ciekawe, co mnie dzisiaj przejedzie: ekspresowy, towarowy, czy ukraińskie metro.

— Dlaczego ukraińskie? — spytała odruchowo, od razu tego żałując.

— Bo nie da się upaść niżej niż pod pociąg ukraińskiego metra — odpowiedział Sheldon. — Ewentualnie można zrobić doktorat z nauk społecznych, ale to inny poziom.

— Wy oczywiście zdajecie sobie sprawę, że będzie nowy sezon?

— Za kilka lat!


End file.
